This invention relates to holders for keys and the like, and relates more particularly to key holders of the type in which two key-holding parts normally are secured together as a unitary holder, but are separable to detach one key-holding part from the other for separate use.
Separable key holders have been known in other forms, and typically comprise two parts that carry keyholding rings, and a latch for securing the two parts releasably together. The latches have been in the form of relatively complicated and difficult-to-grasp mechanical latches, or interfitting parts that are separable when manipulated into one particular relationship. The present invention is of the latter type, and is an improvement over prior separable holders of this general type.